Shichidaime Hokage
by ambudaff
Summary: Birthdayfic untuk gHee. Aku akan selamanya bersamamu, Dobe! Huhu, Ambu ga bisa nulis shounen-ai!


**SHICHIDAIME HOKAGE**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Tag to chapter 452, setelah itu dibuat berdasarkan imajinasi_

_Happy Birthday to __**gHee**__,_

_birthdayfic yang pernah kujanjikan_

_*nyengir*_

_btw, angst untuk birthdayfic, boleh ga ya? Hihi_

_-o0o-_

Hujan mulanya hanya titik-titik kecil. Tak terasa. Naruto terus maju, berjalan menembus tubuh-tubuh kaku tergeletak tak bergerak. Matanya, yang berlumuran darah dan kotoran lain, terus bergerak mencari ke sana ke mari.

"Matamu harus dirawat dulu, Naruto," sahut partner wanitanya—Sakura—bersiap untuk membersihkan wajah rekannya. Namun ditolak.

"Biarkan saja, nanti Kyuubi juga akan menyembuhkannya. Yang penting—" matanya terus liar mencari sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. "—Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin, sudah tertangkap, mana dia sekarang? Mereka bilang ia sedang bertempur dengan Danzou. Mayat Danzou sudah ditemukan, mana dia—"

Tangannya terus membalik tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan di tanah. Alangkah mengerikan. Sebagai Root Anbu mereka sudah disumpah untuk tidak memberikan keterangan tentang Danzou—lidah mereka bahkan sudah disegel untuk itu. Tapi bukan hanya keterangan yang mereka bisa berikan, kadang bahkan gerak badan dan bahasa tubuh, juga bisa memberikan keterangan, dan itu yang dimanfaatkan untuk menemukan Danzou.

Walau untuk itu Sasuke harus bertempur dengan para Root Anbu.

Dan Naruto dan rekan-rekan juga harus melalui pagar mereka untuk menyusul mencari Sasuke. Sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan korban jiwa, karena mereka sama-sama warga Konoha.

Lama kelamaan titik-titik hujan membesar. Yang mulanya tak menembus pakaian, kini mulai membasahi. Naruto tak mempedulikannya, matanya tetap nyalang mencari, berkeliaran ke sana ke mari.

Terlihat jelas memang bagaimana kerasnya upaya Danzou untuk melindungi kekuasaan yang sudah ia dapat. Semua sumber daya ia gunakan untuk membentuk pelindung. Semua ia korbankan demi kesinambungan kekuasaannya.

Dan semuanya sia-sia. Tim Hawk membereskan semuanya dalam sehari. Terutama Root Anbu, yang berkeras melindungi Danzou.

Karena Danzou memang sasaran tim Hawk.

Naruto dan rekan-rekan sesama shinobi sudah membuntuti tim Hawk sedari pagi tadi, tapi mereka—baik tim Root Anbu maupun tim Hawk—memang lihai. Sesore ini Naruto dan rekan-rekan berhasil menemukan mereka, itu juga karena kebanyakan sudah melepas nyawa dan tak bisa menyembunyikan diri lagi.

"Temeeee~ Kau di mana sih! Tim-mu sudah tertangkap, tapi kau ada di mana?" Naruto terus membalik-balikan mayat yang bergelimpangan.

"Naruto—" Sakura memanggil dengan nada harap.

Berbalik cepat, mengharap Sakura menemukan Sasuke, tapi yang ditemukan adalah sebuah tongkat.

"Tongkat—Danzou?" selidik Naruto. "Kalau begitu, mestinya pertempuran Danzou dan si Teme berlangsung di sini—"

Ada gerakan kecil di sudut sana. Dua sosok tubuh kaku, menutupi satu sosok lagi.

"Ya, dan Danzou seperti biasa—keahliannya memang melarikan diri, tapi nampaknya kehabisan chakra saat bertempur dengan Sasuke-kun, dan mati justru tepat saat ia sampai di kantornya—"

Naruto mengangguk sambil terus mencari-cari di mana gerangan berada. Sedari tadi yang ia temukan hanya mayat Root Anbu. Tidak, dari tadi ia terus tidak berharap akan menemukan mayat Sasuke—tapi kalau begitu—ke mana?

Sebuah gerakan halus tadi lagi, nyaris tak terdengar terlihat di sisi sebelah kanan Naruto—nyaris saja tak terlihat jika Naruto tak sengaja menoleh ke situ.

"Te-Teme? Kau kah itu? Temeee!" Naruto bangkit dan bergegas mendekati sosok tertimpa sosok dua mayat Root Anbu itu.

Nampaknya memang iya. Baju atasannya putih, tapi sudah entah berwarna apa sekarang, berlumuran darah dan kotoran, sobek di sana sini, sudah nyaris tak berbentuk.

Naruto bergegas menyingkirkan mayat pertama yang menghalangi, dan … benarlah ia. Itu memang Sasuke! Berteriak dengan suara tertahan, "Temeee! Jangan mati dulu! Aku sudah berjanji—"

Sakura bergegas mendekat. "Naru—itu Sasuke-kun!" suaranya juga penuh harap.

Naruto mengangguk. Mengalingkan mayat kedua ke sisi, tangan kiri diselipkan ke bawah kepala Sasuke, "Teme! Kau masih hidup kan? Ayolah, jangan mati dulu!" dan diangkatnya kepala Sasuke ke dadanya, "Teme! Teme!"

Sakura mendekat, memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke, mencoba mencari denyut jantungnya. Naruto memandangnya tegang.

"Masih ada," Sakura menghela napas lega, "tapi lemah sekali." Ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya, membentuk segel, memeriksa lebih teliti, "Chakra-nya sudah habis, Naruto," bisiknya pelan.

"—sudah habis, Sakura?" suara Naruto mengambang. "Adakah cara untuk—"

Sakura sudah menbentuk segel lain, dan mengarahkan ke dada Sasuke. Hanya sebentar, ia sudah membuka matanya, membuka segelnya. "Hanya sedikit, Naruto. Aku hanya bisa menambah sedikit chakranya. Harus segera di bawa ke rumah sakit."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa la—" perkataan Naruto terhenti karena ia merasa tangan kanannya dipegang.

Tangan Sasuke memegang erat tangannya.

Matanya terbuka sedikit.

Dan ia menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak usah, Dobe!" ia terbatuk.

"Teme!" Naruto berteriak kegirangan, "kau sadar juga akhirnya. Ayo, aku bawa ke rumah sakit saja. Sakura bilang—dia sekarang sudah _medic-nin_ Sasuke—di sini ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, tapi di—"

"Ti-tidak usah, Dobe," terbatuk lagi, "a-aku ini _nuke-nin_, lagipula aku sudah melukai Hokage-mu—"

"Dia sudah mati!" Naruto mengucap itu dengan puas.

"Bagus—lah," setengah terengah Sasuke mengucap. "Bagus kalau be-begitu." Mengambil napas, kelihatannya hanya bisa dilakukan pendek-pendek. "A-Aku bisa mati dengan tenang."

"Temee! Apa yang kau katakan? Ayo kita ke rumah sakit saja sekarang—"

"Baka! Kau bawa aku ke rumah sakit," Sasuke terbatuk, "sama saja dengan mengantarku ke kematian. Kalau," Sasuke menghela napas pendek lagi, sepertinya ada darah di jalan napasnya, "—kalaupun aku bisa disembuhkan, hukuman mati menungguku, Dobe!"

"Aku bisa membujuk Tetua, aku bisa—"

Sasuke menggeleng lemah sambil tertawa sarkas. Terbatuk, dan memuntahkan darah hitam.

"Teme, masa' kau akan berakhir seperti ini? Aku—"

Tapi sebelah tangan Sasuke terangkat. Kaku, diusahakan dengan keras untuk mendarat di pipi Naruto. "Mata—" Sasuke berusaha menarik napas, "Matamu kenapa, Dobe?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Naruto menjawab cepat, tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke, tapi tangan Sasuke malah menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, kubilang juga. Kyuubi akan menyembuhkannya dengan segera—"

Sasuke tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih lama. "Sejarah ber-berulang, eh?" katanya. Terbatuk, memuntahkan lagi gumpalkan darah hitam, tidak begitu sukses karena masih ada sisa di sudut bibirnya.

"A-Aku tak mengerti, Teme. Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Sejarah berulang, Dobe! Tidakkah kau mengerti? Kakashi-_sensei_ mendapat sharingan dari mana?"

Dan bukanlah Naruto kalau ia cepat mengerti. Justru Sakura yang mendesis ngeri. "Sasuke-_kun_ … maksudmu … kau ingin … transplasi?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Bu-bukankah kau sekarang _medic-nin_? Kau bisa kan?"

Sakura memandang Naruto. Sakura memandang Sasuke. Kembali memandang Naruto. Memandang Sasuke. Dengan ngeri. "Naruto—" bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aku mengerti, Sakura. Aku mengerti, Teme. Aku tidak sebodoh perkiraanmu. Kau ingin … mentransplasikan matamu padaku? Itu kan yang kau mau?" suara Naruto semakin lama semakin lirih.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau bodoh, Teme! Sama saja dengan bunuh diri!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

Sasuke tertawa tertahan. "Usuratonkachi! Tentu sa-saja tidak!" ia terhenti, memuntahkan gumpalan darah hitam itu lagi. "Aku a-akan tetap hi-hidup."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Matamu ditransplasikan padaku, dan kau tetap hidup, bagaimana bisa? Jelas-jelas tidak!"

Tersenyum, tangan Sasuke terangkat lagi, pelan, menempel di bawah sebelah mata Naruto yang berlumuran darah itu. "A-aku akan tetap hidup, baka Dobe! Aku akan hidup bersamamu. Aku akan hidup, di dalam dirimu!"

Mata Naruto yang sebelah, yang berfungsi normal, membesar. Membelalak. "Hidup … di dalam diriku?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. "Ya. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Kita akan hidup, bersama-sama?"

Gemetar, Naruto memejamkan matanya, mengalungkan tangan yang satu lagi sehingga kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Sasuke, dan merapatkannya ke dadanya. "Kita akan hidup bersama-sama, Teme? Sampai akhir nanti? Bersama-sama?" ulangnya parau.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bersama-sama, Dobe!"

Naruto membuka matanya. Mengangguk. Menoleh pada Sakura, "Laksanakan, Sakura."

-o0o-

Bulan penuh dan berukuran besar saat itu. Langit bersih, tak ada awan. Bintang tak jelas terlihat, mungkin malu karena cahayanya kalah dari cahaya matahari yang dipinjam bulan.

Sosok Hokage itu masih mengenakan jubahnya, membuka jendela lebar-lebar, dan menatap sosok wajah yang sudah dipahat di perbukitan sana.

Wajahnya.

Tentu saja pahatan wajah di gunung tidak akan memperlihatkan warna matamu. Tapi kalau kau melihat aslinya, kau akan melihat matanya berbeda.

Hitam kelam.

Dan biru cerah.

Dan wajah yang ini bahkan tidak perlu mengenakan _hitai-ate_ miring seperti gurunya, karena Kyuubi bisa mengendalikan Sharingan yang ia peroleh.

Sosok Hokage itu memejamkan matanya dan menyentuh sebelah, yang berwarna hitam. "Kau tahu, Teme? Tadi siang mereka melantikku sebagai Shichidaime Hokage. Aku sekarang Shichidaime Hokage," ia menarik napas panjang, "**Kita** sekarang adalah Shichidaime Hokage, Teme!"

**FIN**

_A/N:_

_Nyahaha! Duuh, ternyata susah banget nulis shounen-ai! Cuma jadi segini, setelah bertapa berabad-abad *lebaydotcodotid* Nggak dianggap shounen-ai juga nggak apa-apa, mungkin friendship? Huhu, memang daku tidak bisa, huwaa!_

_Sekali lagi, 'met ultah ya, __**gHee**__!_


End file.
